The Steward and the Sweet
by Livestrong0009
Summary: Was disappointed that I couldn't find any Falk Firebeard smut, so I wrote some. :) Enjoy!


It was dark. The Blue Palace seemed to echo more in the night than during the bustling day, and the hallowed halls almost moaned with the ghosts of Solitude's dark past. Hashmi pushed open the doors of the Palace and greeted the guards at the door, who let her in without question. After dealing with the spirit of Potema, Hashmi was practically given free reign of the city, shy of what a Thane would be allowed. She ascended the staircase to the throne room, which was empty this late at night. As instructed, she approached the chairs just to the right of the throne, and sat. Waiting.

Her hands were clammy, she could feel. Heart rate quickening, her eyes darted repeatedly down the left and the right upstairs corridors, searching for him. He told her he'd come for her, that he'd know when she arrived. Nearly ten minutes went by. Hashmi changed positions in her hair nearly a dozen times, stood to absentmindedly peruse the bookcase, inspected the toes of her boots with more intent than they ever needed. She grew petulant. He'd told her to arrive after dark, when no more than three guards were posted inside, and after the Thanes had retired for the evening. Where in Oblivion was he?

Footsteps came from the eastern corridor, hurried and fast. He approached Hashmi wordlessly, taking her hand and ushering her away from the throne room, down the corridor and to his room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Falk," she whispered, eyeing him with concern. "What took so lo-"

She was cut off by his mouth pressing against hers. He pushed her up against the door hard, the wood and iron fittings biting into her back. She whimpered, meeting his tongue when it invaded her mouth, greedy hands pawing at her waist and hips to pull her tighter.

Falk Firebeard pulled away and framed the side of her face with his hand, running his thumb along her kiss-plumped lips. "Were you seen coming in?"

Hashmi swallowed, meeting his gaze. "O-Only by the guards at the door."

He nodded, thumb sliding down her chin and the front of her throat. "Good. They know better than to spread any rumors." He bent into her mess of blonde hair, inhaling her fragrance and pressing his hungry lips to her neck.

Hashmi stifled a moan, her arms looping around his neck and fingers crashing into his hair. "Falk, are you sure you want me here? I don't want to cause trouble for you."

His teeth nipped at the skin behind her jawline and she shivered. "Quite sure," he growled, pulling at her hips again.

Her form stiffened, feeling his hardening member beneath his finery, growing more solid by the second. She gasped, curling forward into his form and hooking one leg around his waist, holding his hips against hers before grinding forward, brushing herself against him. Another growl came from his lips and he grasped her hard by the jaw, claiming her lips with another hungry kiss. Meaty hands came up to tear at her clothing, pulling her cloak from her shoulders and fumbling with the clasps of her tunic. She could barely feel them, could barely feel anything beyond the sensation of their bodies colliding at the hips, thrusting against one another like a pair of lustful juveniles. He was so hard already, so eager to touch her and strip her bare. She ached.

"Damnit, you women and your clothes," he muttered, pulling back about a foot or so to see what he was doing. Hashmi laughed and helped him with the buckles and ties, loosening her trousers and shirt enough so that he could pull them off. A lazy smile crossed his lips as he pulled the fabric away, leaving her only in smallclothes and boots.

Falk bent to his knees before her, hands sliding down her sides until they came to her boots to begin unbuckling them, while his lips traced lines along her thighs. Her fingers snaked into his hair again and her legs instinctively spread wide, as if inviting his mouth to seek higher. One boot was torn away as his hands moved to fumble with the other, his lips rising up to her hips. His tongue traced a line across the hem of her smalls, leaving a glistening saliva trail against her pale skin. He grinned and tore the second boot away, rising back to his feet again to press her back into the door, hands molesting her nearly naked form as his mouth crashed into hers again.

"Falk," she whispered, curling her form around him again and meeting each hungry kiss with one of her own. Their tongues collided and wrestling in their mouths, ravenous for one another's flavor. Falk's moan rumbled up from his chest and he reached down, taking hold of the backs of her thighs to lift her up and carry her over towards the bed.

He threw her down and grinned at her, his hands reaching up to begin to unclasp his own finery, in view of Hashmi to watch. And watch she did - eager eyes covered his form from head to heel, taking in every inch of his rippling muscle and defined body, committing every hard edge to memory. Hashmi reached up to unclasp her corset and toss it away, baring her breasts for his eyes to see while he undressed. Rising up to her knees on the bed, she ran her hands all over his torso and abs, marvelling at the muscle that hid beneath the steward's elegant exterior.

"Get on the floor," he growled to her, fumbling with the clasps of his trousers before dropping them to the ground, his cock pitching a sizeable tent in his boxers. Hashmi complied and scrambled down to the floor on her knees, looking up at him with wide, sex-starved eyes.

"Open," he asserted, his hand framing the side of her face affectionately. When her lips parted he pulled his cock from his smalls and rested it on her tongue. "Now suck."

As her lips closed over the head of his prick, his head lolled backwards and his eyes twisted closed. Strong fingers tangled in her hair as her lips worked him over, coating his shaft in her spit clear down to the balls that dangled beneath. He thrusted softly with her own pace, groaning as he looked down to meet her eager gaze.

"You're just what I need, Hashmi. Just what I've wanted since you walked in the door." He gave a single, hard thrust, pushing his cock into her mouth to the curve of her throat, then forcing it deeper. The song of her gag was more beautiful than anything the bards could sing. He pulled his cock away and invited her to stand, his thumb wiping the drool from her mouth and chin before he leaned in to kiss her again.

"You don't know what it's like," he muttered, pushing her onto the bed again, to lie flat on her back. He crawled inbetween her legs, spreading them wide as his eyes consumed her. Fingers tucked into the base of her smalls and swiftly ripped them away, bringing a yelp to her lips before she giggled. He inhaled her. "To live in a palace, next to a queen, and still be unseen. To be the right hand of the most powerful woman in Skyrim, and still be invisible." He lips pressed to her thighs, kissing her, teasing her. "To be caged in a life of finery and wealth, and not permitted to be a man anymore. To exist in the shadow of those who are greater." His tongue ran up the outside of her labia, making her shudder.

"And then, a beautiful woman takes note of me. Sees me, for once, and takes interest." He tangled his nose in her pubic hair as his lips pressed a kiss to her clitoris. She moaned, and it made him shudder. "It took every ounce of strength to keep my hands off of you. Do you know what you do to me?" he asked her, centering himself at her sex and looking up at her with a hooded, lustful gaze. She swallowed and looked down, propping herself up on her elbows.

"You make me a man again, Hashmi." His lips and tongue collided with her aching pussy, getting lost in her folds and tasting her sweet nectar.

Hashmi nearly shouted with the sensation of it. Falk's eyes were like fire on her skin, lighting her with a passion she wasn't aware existed in her bones. His mouth expertly pleased her, coating her slick lips with his spit to mingle with her juices before his tongue dove deep inside her, to taste her inner walls. She whimpered, gripping sightlessly at the sheets and tried desperately to keep as quiet as she could. Gods forbid that someone hear them. His tongue returned to her clitoris, engorged and enflamed from his onslaught. He sucked at it, lapped at her lips and pressed his fingers inside of her, curling them up in tandem with his hungry mouth.

It was nearly more than she could bear. She felt herself rising, the sounds of his hungry moans mixing with the wetness of her pussy and driving her wild. "Falk," she whispered, eyes widening as she looked down at him, and he smiled. "Falk, please...I-I..." His fingers curled harder, lips sucking more intensely. "F-Falk! I...I want to...I...around you, please. Falk, please." She could barely speak. Everything was sensation and pleasure and lust. She ached to be filled, yearned to be taken and claimed by this man. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

And then he stopped. Pulling his face away from her sex, he kissed along her thighs and hips, up her stomach and towards her breasts, leaving a wet trail in his wake. He grinned, knowing he'd teased her mercilessly, and his tongue lashed out at her hardening nipples before taking on in his mouth, and the other between his fingers. She wanted to scream and force his head back down, but she could feel him adjusting, and could see him fumbling with his smalls. She knew he was getting ready to take her. Grasping at his face, she pulled him up to meet her lips in a kiss, tasting her wetness on his lips and tongue. She shivered, legs spreading wide.

"Please, Falk, I can't wait any longer."

Her eyes were pleading, and it sent a shiver down his spine. "My sentiments exactly."

He freed his member from its confines, tossing his boxers away before he kneeled up, taking hold of the shaft and stroking it in front of her. So erotic, so suggestive, and the sight of it enraptured her. She licked her lips and lifted her hips up high, desperate to be stretched.

"Do you want me, Hashmi?" he asked her, grinning. She nodded. "Do you want me inside you?"

"Damnit, Falk!" she replied, laughing and reaching for him.

He grinned, taking her wrists in his hands and pinning them down to the bed. "Answer the question." He hovered above her, nose to nose.

She swallowed. "Yes, Falk. I want you inside."

His eyes closed and he shivered, manipulating his hips so that the head of his cock rested against her labia. "Say it again."

Hashmi craned her neck up to brush her nose against his. "Please, Falk. I want you inside me."

He growled, deep in his chest, and thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself in her slick folds, stretching her pussy tightly around his cock. A moment of silence passed before both of them called out in tandem, their mixed cries filling the air.

And then he began to move. There was no slow build up to his fucking, no period of affectionate embraces. He wanted this woman, to claim her and leave her sore. He crashed his hips against hers, cockhead ramming into her cervix with each hard, merciless thrust. Hashmi gave no objection, wincing through the pain and melting with the pleasure, her legs curling up around his waist to meet every solid thrust. They were a mess of bodies and sweat and moans, curling around one another like ivy.

"Damnit, Hashmi, you're going to unman me," he muttered, gravelly moans following his desperate words.

"I don't care, Falk, please. I want everything."

His hands pressed into the matress to dig up under her back, holding her tightly to him so he could quicken his pace. Slamming inside her again and again, he could feel his cock swelling and his balls tightening. He wouldn't last much longer, not with her walls so tight around him.

Hashmi could barely hold on. His mouth had pushed her right to the edge of climax, and now his frenzied pace threatened to tear her in two. Her pulse quickened and pounded blood through her veins, and she could feel her pussy spasming already. Every movement was too much, and yet not enough. She wasn't sure she'd ever be satisfied.

In another moment, another thrust, another breath, the two of them came apart. Falk's breath caught in his throat and his thrusts grew spasmatic, his cock spurting out his hot, creamy seed deep into Hashmi's womb. Hashmi's back arched sharply and her hands gripped tightly at the sheets as her pussy twitched and tightened, milking his member for all it would offer. Their cries were loud and undampened, splitting the air and echoing through the Blue Palace halls. Falk collapsed down upon her, sweat soaking their bodies and running down their skin. Hashmi's gaze grew blurry as the blissful afterglow enveloped the two of them. Breaths began to slow and limbs trembled as he pulled himself out of her, resting his head on her bosom. A lazy hand came to rest on his back as they both came to rest.

"Don't leave," he whispered. "Damn what the others say."

Hashmi smiled softly. "If that's what you want."

Sleep claimed the two of them as they wrapped around one another, tangled in limbs and sheets, drifting off to a blissful slumber.


End file.
